Carver
Carver was a character in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. He is responsible for shooting and injuring Ash, alerting the Apes to the existence of remaining humans and triggering conflict between the two. Carver is deeply suspicious and prejudiced against the Apes (incorrectly blaming them for the outbreak of the Simian Flu), and this often causes discomfort with his human companions. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Carver's first appearance in the film comes when he stumbles across two young chimpanzees, Ash and Blue Eyes in the forest. Panicked and out of fear, he accidentally shoots Ash with the shot being heard from the ape village. When the apes arrive on the scene, Carver scolds Malcolm for talking to the apes, thinking they are simply dumb animals. He is proven wrong when Caesar and the other apes talk and shout at them to leave the forest. On the way back to the human hideout he is still visibly shaken about how the apes could talk but this was not believed by the leader Dreyfus who thought it was impossible and told them to keep silent. Later, Carver and the other humans pay witness to Caesar and his ape army arriving in the city and it is here where his statements about the apes talking is proven true to the hideout's leader as caesar again talks and warns the humans to stay out of ape territory or they will be a war oherwise. Carver then accompanies malcom and the others to the ape forest, he is told to stay in the car while malcom goes to speak with the apes about letting them stay. The group wait for Malcom for a few hours but when the apes start to come to them they attempt to flee but notice the car won't start. Carver, getting his gun ready is about to shoot until malcom (alive and okay) tells him they have to give up their gun as the one condition the apes set for them to stay in the village. At night, carver sits around the campfire with a few members of Malcolm's group, Ellie and Alexander and talk about the apes. He and Ellie get into an argument about who's to blame for the Simian Flu with Ellie defending the apes, having worked with the CDC and Carver defending humanity. As the group and the apes begin to bond, Carver ruins the moment when he goes to hurt Caesar's youngest son who has become fascinated with a box of supplies and has uncovered his hidden gun. Blue Eyes, Caesar's eldest son hits Carver and attempts to rescue his little brother only for Carver to point his gun at him, prompting Caesar to wrestle the weapon from Carver's hands. Caesar, now angry threatens to kill the humans for not only defying his orders of no weapons but for also attempting to harm his children. The Ape king then proceeds to throw the weapon over the dam wall much to Carver's dismay. Malcolm promises Caesar he didn't have any idea that Carver had the weapon and that he will get rid of him. Malcolm then has one of his men dump Carver in the middle of the forest. Later, Koba finds Carver in the forest and beats him to death, taking his baseball cap and lighter as trophies which he later uses to frame the humans for shooting Caesar and set the ape village ablaze. Personality Carver had an attitude problem and can be seen as an equivalent of Koba as they both hated the other's opposite race. He also had a paranoia issue when it comes to the apes as evident when Caesar and Cornelia's young son wanders over and climbs all over Ellie and Alexander. He even had a violent streak as he attempts to harm Blue Eyes and his little baby brother with Caesar and his fellow humans watching on. This action would eventually lead to his death at the hands of Koba. Carver was also known to disregard obvious facts; like disregarding the fact that the Simian Flu was created by humans and the Apes were not responsible for the virus outbreak. Carver also did not take to notice the peacefulness between the humans and the apes shown when Ellie and Alexander were playing with caesar's infant son. Relationships Ellie Carver's relationship with Ellie is difficult as she wants to protect the apes while Carver wants to kill them. While sitting around a campfire after Malcolm has gotten permission from Caesar to repair the dam, Carver argues with Ellie and berates her for not hating the apes because the Simian Flu killed her daughter. He accompanies her, Malcolm, Alexander and other members of their group into the forest after Malcolm is given permission to repair the dam to restore power to the city. After the explosion inside the dam, Carver allows Ellie to check him over for a broken leg. Dreyfus Dreyfus was Carver's boss. Carver shares one common agreement with Dreyfus; that the apes need to be wiped out because they (supposedly) helped wiped out half the planet. Though, they have one known scene together which was in the car after the incident in the forest. Malcolm Malcolm was Carver's team leader. Like his relationship with Malcolm's wife, Ellie, Carver and Malcolm have very different opinions on the apes. While Malcolm is sympathetic towards the apes, Carver was not, blaming the Simian Flu on them and not humans. In the forest, Carver scolds Malcolm for talking to the apes, which Malcolm replies, "Do they look like just apes to you?" causing Carver to go quiet. After Malcolm has gotten permission from Caesar to fix the dam, Carver sits at the campfire and argues with Ellie before Malcolm joins them. He once again scolds Malcolm for not hating the apes for playing an apparent part in his first wife's death via the Simian Flu. Later, Malcolm has Carver kicked out of his team after he threatens Caesar's children with his hidden shotgun in which Malcolm wasn't aware he had in his possession. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is an ape in which Carver had two known unpleasant experiences with. The young chimpanzee was present in the forest when Carver runs into him and his cousin Ash and accidentally shoots Ash in the shoulder. The second time was at the dam when Caesar arrives with his sons and his friends Maurice and Rocket. After seeing Blue Eyes' little brother in his box of supplies and uncovering his concealed weapon, Carver attempts to harm the little one in which Blue Eyes witnesses and attacks him. Notes *Carver serves as another antagonist in the film due to his hatred towards the apes and similarities with Koba who in reverse hates humans. Trivia *He was the fourth person Koba killed. *In a way, some of Carver's accusations towards the apes are accurate as Koba (one of Caesar's lead lieutenants) was the one to infect Robert Franklin who then unknowingly infected Douglas Hunsiker when spread the disease over the world, bringing about humanity's demise. Gallery 1396985361001-02-DF-D05-00942crp.jpg|Carver with Ellie, Alexander and Malcolm. dawn 14|Carver aims his gun at Blue Eyes and Ash. Who else am I going to blame.jpg|"Who the hell else am I going to blame? They are already wiped out half the planet". - Carver. Caesar, Malcolm, Ellie, Alexander & Carver.png|Carver scolds Malcolm for talking to the apes. River, Ash & Carver.png|Carver points his gun at Blue Eyes and Ash. Carver shoots Ash.jpg|Carver aims at Blue Eyes. They're Apes Man!.jpg|"They're apes man! You think they understand what you're saying." - Carver to Malcolm. River protects Infant.png|Carver attempts to attack Baby Milo but is attacked by Blue Eyes. Category:CE Characters Category:CE Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Living Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Survivors of the Simian Flu Category:Human Colony Category:Malcolm's Group Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Killed by Koba